Curse
by Redenzione
Summary: Merlin confronts Morgana about her destiny.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Curse.**

She met the dark blue eyes with her own sharp green. Her eyes were narrowed with suspicion and anger. "You lie!"

"Ask him yourself." Was the only retort he gave. Morgana had rarely seen Merlin this serious. He stood tall and rigid, his back slightly hunched over from the weight of either the magic coursing within him, or the destiny he had just laid out for her.

She used to think he just had an enormous amount of magic, like she did. However now she wondered all that he had just told her. To have that amount of magic in one's veins, did that mean that one must have a destiny to compensate for that gift?

Her eyes darted to and from Merlin's and he knew what she was thinking.

They were standing, stalemate, outside the entrance to the underground lair of The Great Dragon. Queen Guinevere to Merlin's knowledge was currently hurrying to get all the women and children out of the castle while King Arthur rallied his knights and every able-bodied man he could find to help defend Camelot from the slow coming onslaught Morgana had promised hours beforehand.

Merlin had felt her presence as he had argued with The Great Dragon and following the spike in Magic he had rushed back up the tunnel only to find her shocked to see him.

He had asked her what she was doing. What she needed. And she had told him about Mordred. And then had asked him about his far too noticeable flinch at the sound of the name.

Never a good liar here two of the five titans stood. Wrestling with the implications of The Great Dragons knowledge.

"Arthur saved his life. Mordred would not kill him - that is not his destiny!" Morgana hissed out with a slight shrill.

Merlin let out a wry smile. "Everybody has a destiny Morgana, whether big or small. Mine is to save Arthur's. Mordred's is to kill Arthur-"

"Stop with your poison!""

"Stop with your denial!" He glared harshly at her, he was morbidly pleased to see the fright in her eyes. "You have not moved forward to ask. In the deepest, darkest recesses of what's left of the shrivelled heart you possess. You know."

Thunder and lightening followed. Her white skin lit up, the dark violet of her cloak shone. "You understand Morgana."

In front of her was the Merlin that Morgana could not fathom. The Wizard. Merlin. She felt her body tremble.

"You are wrong." She whispered determined to keep her faith in the magic she possessed. "Mordred and I share a connection-"

"And you and Arthur do not?" She jilted at the change in his tone of voice. It was the playful, knowing tone he had always used before. Before her dreams took over. Before Gwen had become more than a maidservant. Before she had left for her destiny.

"Your destiny Morgana, is to aid Mordred. And his killing of-"

"No!" The scream issued from her throat and she staggered backwards away from him.

Merlin was unapologetic as he watched regain herself. "There is a darkness within you Morgana. A darkness that Arthur's light cannot overcome. It delayed it yes for a time. But in the end. It is all that is left of you."

She stared at him, incensed. "How dare you!"

"Easily" Merlin murmured. "Your killing of Uther makes it so."

She did not deny this.

"Arthur is not his father. He is a good man, I would never have him killed." She was defiant, if she hadn't been brought up a lady Merlin would have wondered whether he should find spittle in his face.

"But Morgause would. And as would Mordred. Two people you claim to be...connected...to. No?" He gave her a sly sideways look, "try as you like Morgana, your power is not strong enough to overcome them, either of them. You cannot stop what you put in motion. You cannot stop des-"

"Cease your drivel about destiny this instant!" Her chest rose from the force of her cry. She glared at him, willing the tears not to fall. "My destiny is my own and so I shall make it so, I can promise you now I will do everything in my power to make sure your Great Dragon is proved wrong."

"Morgana.." Merlin shook his head but she rebuffed him and turned away to the stairs. Her dress flew out from her feet as she hurried up them not sparing him a second glance. He saw the look in her eyes. The one that scared him. That promised of great power.

Currently she was nothing special however Merlin knew what she could become, and he could not stop it. She would be the only person to ever match him. The Dragon had told him so. But he also talked mostly in riddles which despite the years of time past, Merlin could still not figure them out.

He felt his shoulders sink a little more as the weight of the battle in years to come waited patiently upon them. He did not know who would win. But only who would die.

The clinking of armour dragged Merlin from his thoughts. Arthur was standing with his hands on his shoulders shaking him. "Merlin! You alright?"

"Morgana was here."

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop him. His old master was right. He did have a mental deficit. He was an enormous idiot.

Arthur looked struck. Like Merlin had managed to physically hit with his own fist.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin nodded. He saw the fingers of Arthur's left hand twitch slightly. His fingers moved when he wanted something. Something bad. It was like when he wanted to win a battle he would undulate his wrist to move his sword around. A habit. He always wanted to win. But nevertheless. It was a pure Arthur trait.

"I must get back. You make sure everything is secure down here, then follow Gwen."

Merlin didn't deign to argue, and Arthur didn't bother to stop to make sure Merlin would follow his orders.

They both knew he wouldn't.

Arthur hesitated on the stairs.

"You will see her again." Merlin hadn't turned his back as he answered the silent question, which meant he wasn't trying to hide. He wasn't lying.

Arthur said nothing as he continued up the stairs, his armour clinking.

The Great Dragon was right. They were two stubborn sides of the same coin. Light and Dark. There could not be one without the other.

They were each others curse.

* * *

End.

Okay this is my first Merlin fanfic. It kind of got away from me a bit. I sort of like it, however I think should I write another Morgana/Arthur fic it will definitely won't be as fussy as this. I am in the middle of watching Merlin Season 1 and am thoroughly enjoying it.

I know that the Merlin series is not entirely faithful to the written legends, however it's not completely mutilated. I never like Lancelot and Guinevere in the novels however Santiago and Angel make it so hard to dislike them in this series that it bugs me. I really adore their characters, in fact there's not a main/supporting character I do hate on the show, which is fantastic. I have to admit, from what I have heard of S2 I am not looking forward to it. Arthur and Morgana is another I shall add to my OTP list. Fingers crossed for season 3, I can only imagine an epic albeit slightly evil Morgana coming back and giving Arthur a little smoocheroo :D Just for kicks :D

Sorry about the ramble, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. :D It would make my week!


End file.
